Phantom Blot
The Phantom Blot is one of Mickey Mouse's arch enemies, mostly seen only in comics. He first appeared in the Mickey Mouse comic strip adventure Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot by Floyd Gottfredson, which was published in the form of daily strips from May 20 to September 9, 1939. His primary goal is universal domination. The character has regularly menaced Mickey and his friends in comics, but seldomly appeared in animation. Personality Though he desires money and power, his greatest lust is for fame. Some of his plans have no monetary gain for him but their purpose is to spread fear to the public, adding to his reputation. The Blot is himself very vain and his desire for money and power is only surpassed by his desire to immortalize his name in "the annals of crime". Abilities * He is a skillful hypnotist and occasionally uses this skill to force others to do his bidding. He has even ordered Mickey himself to act as a criminal in order to frame him. *He also has quite a talent in acting, and often operates in disguise and has acted under various aliases and identities, adopting many different personalities to suit his parts. *He has some scientific knowledge, mainly in physics, mechanics and biology, and has often used this in his plans. *He has invented various devices he uses as weapons. *He claims to be an artist by nature and has considerable skill in painting, which he uses to create forgeries of famous works of art. He later proceeds in stealing the original and leaving his copy behind. *He is incredibly manipulative, and seems to have ways to get information about everything that is going on in the city and even from the police headquarters. His ways of persuading others to follow him include using their own greed, promising them means of revenge or blackmailing them. He enjoys seducing citizens with no criminal records to act as his agents. He has a fairly good knowledge of psychology and is very skilled in spreading fear to his victims, causing them to doubt their relationships and in some cases even their own sanity. He often uses their vanity to turn them into pawns. *He is a master of escape. Even if the police do manage to capture and imprison him, which rarely happens, he is soon out again. *Other times he takes advantage of the terrain or weather. In one issue where he is attempting a robbery on a winter night, he is seen in his normal black outfit. Goofy, who has taken a job as a night watchman, is patrolling the businesses when the Blot realizes he must abort his plans and says "I always come prepared", where he removes his black robes and replaces them with white ones, allowing himself to camouflage with the snowy streets. History The Phantom Blot, or simply "The Blot", made his first appearance in Mickey Mouse Outwits The Phantom Blot. In this story, Chief O'Hara hires Mickey to capture this new criminal who calls himself The Blot. According to O'Hara, he is the smartest thief they've ever met. Detective Casey, however, calls this new criminal a looney. The only thing he steals is cameras of a special type and he smashes them open on the spot. The strange crime and the motive behind it resembles closely theHolmes story The Adventure of the Six [[Napoleon Bonaparte|Napoleons]. In the end, Blot is captured and unmasked. Most later stories featuring the villain don't unmask him, in order to give him a more mysterious character. Comics .]] Many artists and writers have furthered the Phantom Blot throughout the years. The first re-apparance was in the Italian story Topolino e il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera, written by Guido Martina and drawn by Romano Scarpa, published in 1955 in issues 116-119 of Topolino (magazine), the main Italian Disney magazine. In the United States, after a long absence, he was revived in the serial "The Return of The Phantom Blot" (drawn by Paul Murry) that ran in issues 284-287 (May–August 1964) of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. This was followed by a comic book series of seven issues (1964 to 1966) devoted to the Blot and his crimes. He next turned up in the mid-1970s in two issues of Super Goof written by Mark Evanier and drawn by Roger Armstrong. Comic book historian Joe Torcivia notes Armstrong was the first to draw the character with a mouth, making him look like a shadow instead of someone under a black cloak. This convention has since been followed by many artists, including Murry. The Phantom Blot was unmasked at the end of Mickey Mouse Outwits The Phantom Blot. The Phantom Blot's gaunt face and thin mustaches, as revealed at the end of Mickey Mouse Outwits The Phantom Blot, were reportedly based on the features of Walt Disney himself.Topolino: un’icona del ‘900 Phantom Blot comics Along with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Super Goof, Eega Beeva, Minnie Mouse, and Chief O'Hara have all encountered the Blot, and thus successfully tried to stop him. The Blot sometimes teams up with other bad guys like the Beagle Boys and Mad Madam Mim, who is madly in love with him; while he considers her a lunatic. At the height of the villain's popularity, he was given his own comic book, which ran for two years, and was comprised of seven issues. ''Darkwing Duck'' The Phantom Blot appeared in the last two arcs of Boom! Studios' Darkwing Duck comic book, "Campaign Carnage" and "Dangerous Currency". In Europe His depiction in Disney comics has varied with the artists using him: in stories published by Egmont Publishing, as well as French stories, he is always shown wearing his hood, while in Italian ones, he frequently appears unmasked, sometimes not wearing his cloak at all. In these he wears everyday clothes and is unmasked, though he is still up to criminal schemes ranging from robbery and smuggling to espionage, sabotage and extortion. French translators often took liberties with Italian material and apparently decided that the Phantom Blot's appearances without his cloak and mask should be classified as depicting a completely different character. In the French translations of the Italian stories where the Blot appeared unmasked, he was frequently given the name Jo Crisse (a term usually used as a form of insult), while he retained his Italian name Macchia Nera in the original Italian versions. In European stories he is often presented as a more dangerous figure than the American version. While still trying to kill Mickey and his allies he has other agendas as well. He has also frequently clashed with Super Goof. Wizards of Mickey The Blot appeared as the main villain in the Italian comic book series, Wizards of Mickey, unmasked, though he still operates by pulling strings. Depicted as a powerful evil sorcerer, the Phantom Blot seeks the powers of the Diamagics to become Sorcerer Supreme, having Pete and the Beagle Boys employed as a team to help him get it. At the end of the first arc in a battle with Mickey Mouse, he is defeated and trapped in a shadowy form resembling an inky version of his cloaked appearance. In the second arc, "The Dark Ages", he succeeds in manipulating Mickey into dabbling more in dark magic and also manages to bring Minnie Mouse under his control leading to a battle between the two. Animation ''DuckTales'' The Phantom Blot's first appearance in animation was in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", voiced by Frank Welker. In that episode, he steals a secret bomber from the Navy aircraft carrier on which Donald Duck serves. ''Mickey Mouse Works'' and House of Mouse The Phantom Blot later appeared in a short featured on Mickey Mouse Works, titled "Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot" and originally broadcast on November 7, 1999. In this short, he steals a "radium card" from Ludwig Von Drake and uses it to rob every bank in the world. As the title suggests, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy manage to foil his plans. The short was double the length of most of the shorts featured on the series and is considered by many fans to be the best of the Mickey Mouse Works shorts. The Blot soon reappeared in another Mouse Works short titled "Mickey and the Color Caper", this one featured in the House of Mouse episode "Where's Minnie?" In this short, the Blot is now stealing colors from everything in the world, including Minnie Mouse, simply because he's bored with his inky black cloth and plans to become, "The Phantom Rainbow!" Again, Mickey, Donald and Goofy show up to foil his plans. The Blot later made an appearance in the House of Mouse episode "House of Crime", which was wrapped around his first Mouse Works short. Here, he is stealing things from all over the house and then kidnapping characters both good and evil. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Blot hides in a device that Ludwig Von Drake has invented to give out clues to find the criminal, so he continually makes the machine give out misleading clues. After everybody but him disappears, Mickey soon figures out that the Blot is behind this and corners him. In his attempt to escape on his newly-repaired blimp from his first Mickey Mouse Works appearance (shown as the featured cartoon earlier), it pops and the Blot is foiled once again. In both Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse, the Blot was voiced by John O'Hurley. Other media Epic Mickey The Phantom Blot was originally going to be in Epic Mickey. He would start out as a weird glob and later turn into a monster. Instead, a revamped Phantom Blot is the main antagonist of the video game Epic Mickey, under the name of the Shadow Blot. In his role, he is the main villain, having been accidentally created by Mickey, who then attacks a world of forgotten Disney characters created by Yen Sid and ruled by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. He proceeded to corrupt the world into a Wasteland, force Oswald out of power, allying with the Mad Doctor and later playing on Oswald's envy against Mickey to use him as a puppet. Besides conquering Wasteland, he's set his focus on becoming a cartoon star in his own right by any means, the knowledge of him being a mistake being his primary drive. His appearance will also be given an upgrade to a much more sinister look, going from looking like a man wearing all black to an actual monstrous mountain of ink with glowing yellow eyes and demonic growls. It is revealed in a cutscene that while being pulled into the world, Mickey had merged with the Blot causing Mickey to ooze ink throughout the game. It is later revealed late in the game that the Blot Mickey has been fighting was just a dripping of the real Blot who has been trapped in a glass bottle on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain, before Oswald loses his temper and accidentally releases him. The real Blot takes more of a Chernabog appearance, but much more savage and vicious and will stop at nothing to get rid of Mickey. The Blot is a terror to any cartoon in Wasteland, not just in size or appearance, but also that he can basically suck the life and paint out of them by touch, making him a very threatening foe, even by Disney standards. Gallery PhantomBlot.jpg|A modern depiction of the Phantom Blot IMG_0147.PNG|The Blot as he appeared in the Epic Mickey graphic novel Mortimer and Phantom Blot.png|The Phantom Blot and Mortimer (Disney Comics) ultra5.jpg|The Phantom Blot in Hero Squad: Ultraheroes Mickey and the Color Caper2.png|The Blot stealing colors from Goofy, Mickey and Donald Mickey and the Color Caper3.png|The Phantom Rainbow Mickey and the Color Caper4.png|Mickey taking the colors back from the Blot Villains unite.png 640px-Alliance.png 212px-Blot182.png 239px-Blot18.png phantomblot5.png|The Phantom Blot in Ultraheroes mr.p.h.blot.jpg 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png all-ducks-on-deck-Blotscrooge-launchpad.jpg Duck Talses Blot.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-09-01.jpg 5Vc1PO_sZBgec.gif blotcar.jpg 1271441-us_mmmb_01a_001.jpg thephantomblotb.jpg D (4).jpg thCAE5CDHS.jpg|The blot using a clever way to finish off his enemy rather than just simply killing them...as villains often do. thCAWYWBUA.jpg Phantom Blot Murry.jpg References External links * Disney's HooZoo - The Phantom Blot es:El Fantasma de Tinta Category:Villains Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Males Category:DuckTales characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fathers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Animated characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Characters